


i was a virgin, grew up to be a whore

by c3meterygirl



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Innocence, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3meterygirl/pseuds/c3meterygirl
Summary: Antichrist Superstar era Marilyn Manson is a virgin.  That's it, that's the story.Requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr.  Send me requests on there @antichrist-superbitch.





	i was a virgin, grew up to be a whore

Dita raised an eyebrow. “You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”, she asked. Blushing and staring at the ground, Manson shook his head no. “No, I actually am a 28-year-old virgin.”, he all but whispered, completely sincere. Her eyes softened. “That’s actually adorable.”, she smiled. He looked up at her, smiling a little too. “Y-you don’t mind?” She giggled softly, shaking her head no. “I’m not really sure why everyone just assumes I’m some sort of kinky sex freak or something…”, he said quietly. “Rock star stereotype, I guess.”, he said as an afterthought, carefully laying his head on her chest.

Moving so she was on top of him, Dita kissed him on the lips, starting off softly so as not to intimidate him. He blushed and kissed back. He was good at kissing, she noticed, for someone without much practice. A natural, probably. Slowly, she eased into a more passionate kiss, which he hesitantly reciprocated. She smiled at him encouragingly. “You’re doing great, Brian.”, she assured him in the same voice she used to talk to his cats. Manson responded to it like a cat too, looking up at her with beautiful eyes and making a small, barely audible noise.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor before using a finger to trace the scars on his pale chest. He was so thin and fragile, and she had the overwhelming urge to protect him from the evils of the world, to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, to really make him believe it. “Your turn.”, she breathed, and he turned red, awkwardly reaching out and undoing the laces on her gorgeous red and black corset, audibly gasping. “Y-your body is beautiful…”

Dita giggled. “Thank you.”, she smirked. He was so excited, like a sugar-deprived kid being allowed to have candy for the first time. It was adorable, really. They both took off their stockings and thigh-high boots, he took off his shorts, and he cried. He sat there and cried, and he didn’t even try to hide the tears that were dripping down his face and fucking up his eyeshadow. She hugged him. “Brian, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”, she asked in a worried tone. He sniffled. “I-I’m just a little nervous, I guess. I’ve never done this, or anything like it, before…”

She nodded, forcing herself not to smile at how innocent and adorable the self-proclaimed God of Fuck really turned out to be. “Sweetie, it’s okay. You’re amazing, I’m sure your body is wonderful, and just earlier this year you put out a CD called Antichrist Superstar. That pissed a lot of people off, Brian. Don’t you think you’re brave enough to have sex after doing that?”, she asked, batting her eyelashes coquettishly at him. He considered her point for a moment, blushed, and nodded. “Yeah, sorry… I can do this.” She smiled. “Alright. Let’s do this, Mr. God of Fuck.”


End file.
